Harry's First Day at Hogwarts
by MagicalMish
Summary: Harry has a horrible first day of school when he finds out he's a bit clumsy. THIS IS A SLASH. Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.


Harry's First Day At Hogwarts  
  
This is the clumsy tale of Harry's first day at Hogwarts the actions belong to my brilliant mind! Please Review!  
  
  
  
It was Harry Potter's first day at Hogwarts. He had just been dropped off at the train station by his horrid relatives, the Dursleys. On his ticket, Harry was told to find Platform nine and three-quaters. He was skeptical because Harry knew there could be no such thing. But it was on his ticket, and if he wanted to go, he'd have to find it. Harry walked a few feet, wheeling his huge cart around. All stared at him and whispered. Harry wanted to ask someone, but he thought no one knew of Hogwarts.  
  
He kept walking until he heard someone speak of muggles. He turned around to find a red-headed family running towards a brick wall! Harry thought his eyes decieved him. Again, he watched as a boy named Fred ran through the wall. Harry figured these people might be of some help. Harry went to ask the mother of the strange group. She recognized Harry as a first year and confirmed it with him. Harry nodded his head. "Well", she said. "My son Ron is a first year also." She stepped aside to reveal a tall, lanky, red- headed boy. He waved. Harry waved back. She continued."All you have to do is gain enough momentum to get through the wall. And make sure you don't hit into the wall. That would be very bad. By the way, I'm Mrs. Weasley."  
  
Recaping what she had just said, Harry realized he wasn't a very good runner and this might be a problem. Taking it off his mind, Harry replied, "I'm Harry." The Weasleys gave him a warm, loving look and proceeded to go through the wall. "Well," Mrs. Weasley said, " You're next, Harry. Have a good trip!" Harry started to run. He had forgotten his cart and didn't realize it. He continued running, but wasn't going very fast. The wall came closer and Harry slowed down. Mrs. Weasley yelled something that Harry couldn't hear. Harry closed his eyes and slowed down some more. Within two seconds, he slowed down so much, it looked like he was a step above walking. He smacked directly into the wall, shattering his glasses and practically receiving a concussion.  
  
By now, all of the passangers for Platform 9 and 10 were staring. A few chuckled loudly, and others whispered unintelligible things. Mrs. Weasley , her daughter, and Ron ran towards him. Mrs. Weasley smacked Harry in the face three times. He started to awaken. The Weasleys backed away as Harry tried to get up. He rubbed his head and slowly started back to his cart. Harry realized he forgot his cart.  
  
Mrs. Weasley asked him a series of questions. " Are you okay?", "Does your head hurt?", "Want to try it again?" Harry just stared at her. He started to laugh uncontrollably. He toppled over. All the muggles stared at him and the other people waiting for platform nine and three-quaters started to move away. It was no doubt that they were terrified of the odd boy with the scar. He stopped laughing instantly. He got up and walked toward the crowd of young witches and wizards. He apologized profusly and claimed a moment of insanity. He walked back to his cart, grabbed a hold of it and started to run. This time he ran straight into the wall, and came out the other end. He forgot to slow down, and went crashing into a scarlet steam engine. A sign above him read Hogwats Express.  
  
Harry got up with the help of Hagrid, who watched the whole thing as it happened. At first, Hagrid was concerned. But after he saw Harry trying to salvage his glasses, which were beyond repair, he laughed. " Yer the first one to do that," Hagrid chuckled. Harry got up just in time to watch Ron sail through. He stopped almost instantly and looked at Harry's overthrown cart. His owl, Hedwig was screaming widly. Ron chuckled and helped him gather his belongings.  
  
As the train started to board, Harry and Ron went into an open cabin. They sat close to each other and started to bond. They bought an arrangement of candies and shared them. Soon, an odd looking girl namd Hermione Granger came in with a toad-less boy. They talked about magic and became instant friends. The train continued on its destination and the three friends chatted some more.  
  
As the train neared Hogwarts, everyone put on their robes and got ready to leave. As Harry put on his robe, it tore at the seams. Herione and Ron laughed uncontrollably. Harry was royaly embarassed. Then, Ron's rat, Scabbers, grabbed part of Harry's robe and ran out of the train. The three grabbed their belongings and ran after Scabbers, Harry tying the rest of his long robe around his waist.  
  
Just as Harry got off the train, he tripped on his robe and landed flat on his face. Hagrid picked him up and put four feet away from the train. He was instructed to hop in a boat with two other students. He met up with Ron and Hermione and went to an empty boat. The two went first and Harry followed close behind. Not looking, he tripped on a rock and flew straight into the water. Everyone laughed as the boats proceeded to the mysterious castle. Poor Harry had to swim the distance where he was and the castle. He arrived, some while later, drenched and frozen. He saw Hagrid at the door smiling and inviting Harry in. He met up with his group and received stares from almost everyone.  
  
Ron and Hermione stepped away from the group to see Harry. Hemione took out her wand. "Centrificus, morticus, winitcut, clovis" POOF. Harry was instantly dried. He thanked Hermione as she tuckeed her wand into her robe. It was only then that Harry remembered he had his wand in the other section of his robe. The one Scabbers still had. "Ron," Harry whispered, " Did you find Scabbers?" Ron nodded and handed Harry his torn robe and spotless wand. He put the wand in his pants pocket and held the robe in his hand. "Mr.Potter", a voice said. "Have an accident?" The voice mocked him. He turned to see where it had come from. He stared right into the face of Professor McGonagall, an old looking lady. " I could sense it Mr. Potter. Do you need help?" The other students started to chuckle. He heard a kid yell. Another one just stared a blank stare. Harry replied,"No thanks." He had been embarassed enough for the day. The group walked toward the hall, but one boy stayed behind. He stared and claimed,"You're a dumbass Potter." He walked with the rest of the group. The three companions walked towards the Great Hall.  
  
As soon as everyone was filled in, the Sorting Hat was ready to do his job. He called up names, and the students sat on a chair, waiting to be sorted. Draco Malfoy!! The boy who had called Harry a dumbass was now seated and the sorting hat was placed on his head. "Hmmmm....," the hat said. " Slytherin!!" The boy was overjoyed and went to sit with the other Slytherins. " Harry Potter!" Harry slowly got up and walked towards the seat. He sat down and the hat was placed upon his head. The hat was quiet for long time. " Lets see." , it said. " I'm thinking Slytherin. YEs, Slytherin!!" Harry looked upset as he walked toward the table. Malfoy stood up. " Well," he said. " Looks like we have one asshole to many. Don't get any ideas Potter. Or you will be seriously screwed." Malfoy's goons laughed as the next person went up. " Hufflepuff", the hat yelled. "And bring back Potter", he yelled at the last moment. Harry looked stunned. He walked back up and sat down once again. The hat was placed carefully on his head. "Hmmmm. This should be a decision I shoukd think about," the hat said. " I think....no....what do you think Harry?" Harry was astounded the the hat asked for his opinion. " Well, I rather like Gryffindor," Harry recited. The hat replied," Gryffindor it is!" The Slytherins and Gryffindors cheered similtaneously. A relieved Harry sat near Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table. The rest of the first years were quickly sorted. Then they ate the big feast that was provided.  
  
After everything was done, the houses were told to go up to their rooms. Clumsy Harry almost tripped, but Fred and George, Ron's twin brothers, caught him in the nick of time. Harry was given a password to get into his room, but he forgot it. A perfect end to a day of mishaps. Luckily, Neville Longbottom was able to let him in. They went into the common-room where Hermione went to the right and Ron and Harry went to the left. They arrived at their beds to see their stuff piled neatly on top. They both unpacked their stuff and fell onto their beds. As Harry landed, the bed collapsed. Dust surrounded the room. Harry and Ron coughed then laughed. The last thing Harry did that night was simply make a sound. " Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED............ 


End file.
